Another Potter Child
by Chameleon52
Summary: Everyone knows the story about Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived and his parents Lily and James Potter. Harry is often reminded of his resemblance to his late father. So doesn't that lead one to believe if Harry had a sister she'd look like Lily? What would happen if there was another Potter child, being kept alive in secret by an unlikely person? Would things change? Time to find out
1. An Unusual Start

A/N: I do not own Harry Potter. Draco is just in my basement coughillegallycough for my best friends birthday.  
Also the rating may change on this depending where the plot goes but for now it's mainly for language. The genres also include family and romance in addition to mystery and hurt/comfort. Main characters include the Golden Trio, Draco Malfoy, Fred and George, Snape, Lily, and the Marauders. Enjoy Potterheads! :)

* * *

**An Unusual Start**

"Hey where are you going?" Ron called out to Harry who was walking in the opposite direction of their first class. "I have some papers to drop off for Professor Snape's class." He grumbled. Ron made a face. "Want me to come?" Harry shook his head. "The worst that will happen is he'll take points from Gryffindor or give me detention." Ron paused before nodding. "See you in class then." The two split ways as Harry headed down corridors to his Potion's class.

Now as many people may notice Harry Potter has a tendency to not knock on doors before entering. This is usually what gets him into trouble.

This time is no exception.

Harry pushed open the door to find Professors Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore talking. They hadn't seen him so he closed the door almost all the way and listened in.

"Severus, are you sure you know _no__thing_ about this?" McGonagall was asking. "Quite sure Professor." Snape said. "You're clearly hiding something Severus and we need to know what it is to get this fixed." McGonagall was getting angry quickly. "There's nothing to fix." Snape replied evenly. "Severus," Dumbledore said stepping in. "For the sake of the school and it's students you must be more forthcoming and tell us what you know." Snape looked from McGonagall to Dumbledore and back. "I know nothing." He denied again. Dumbledore and McGonagall started arguing with him again but Harry wasn't listening anymore. And from the look of it neither was Snape.

Because Snape was staring directly at Harry.

It was only for a moment but Harry turned and walked from the Potion's classroom and back to his first class with Ron and Hermione.

* * *

"Something's loose in the school?" Hermione asked. "It's threatening the students?" Ron snorted at Hermione's worry. "They should talk to Fred and George instead of Snape." Hermione jabbed her elbow into his side. "This is serious!" She hissed. "Ow! I _am_ being serious!" Ron said glaring at her. "Besides this isn't the first time. And look. We're all still alive." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It gets worse," Harry went on. "I think Snape saw me listening." He admitted. "And you wait until we're walking to his class to tell us this." Ron stated. Harry shrugged. "What could we do?" They gave him sympathetic looks as Hermione led them into the classroom.

Two things they immediately noticed were:

1. Draco wasn't there  
2. Neither was Snape

The Golden Trio exchanged glances quickly and took their seats. A few moments of odd silence later Snape entered, glared at Harry, and began the lesson. There was no sign of Draco still and the class had begun mumbling about his absence as they made their potions. "I don't see what the big deal is." Ron said. "It's not like any of us particularly _like_ Draco." He sneered. "That's not very nice Ron." Hermione scolded. "Says the girl he called a mudblood." Ron reminded her. Hermione frowned and kept quiet.

When Draco finally showed up he had a huge grin on his face. "You've done it this time Potter." He said when he reached their table, a superior smirk on his face. Harry looked up, confused. "What?" He asked sincerely. Draco frowned. "That big secret all the teachers know about." He explained as though Harry should've known better. "You're obviously-."

"Draco I don't know anything about whatever you're saying, now go away." Harry told him. "Don't give me that Potter." Draco complained suspecting Harry was lying to him. "You're-."

"Mr. Potter. Mr. Malfoy. Is there an issue over here?" Snape asked, walking over. It was then they realized the entire class watching them in silence. Draco glared at Harry and went to his table to begin working. Snape went back to criticizing-er-_ checking_ the students work and ignoring Harry and his friends.

"Strange." Hermione said, thinking hard like she did on homework. "Draco usually tell Snape if he suspects you of doing something..." She was watching Draco carefully from across the room. "That's because Draco's a Slytherin and Snape's the head of Slytherin's house. Duh." Ron said bitterly, shaking his head. "That's the thing. Draco _didn't_ tell Snape anything about Harry." Hermione concluded. Harry and Ron thought about this. "Well, I _haven't_ done anything." Harry said. Hermione shrugged, still working on the potion. "Draco makes stuff up all the time though. Like Ron said he's a Slytherin, he's not really into honesty." Hermione said. They all frowned and worked in silence from then on.

* * *

~Chameleon52 2/22/13


	2. The New Kid

A/N: Here's chapter two since I already had it written for you lovely people and the first one was very short.  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter :(

* * *

**The New Kid**

When lunch arrived Harry, Ron, and Hermione took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George took seats across from them. "Did you guys see?" They asked. The Golden Trio paused in their eating to look at the twins. "See what?" Ron asked. His brothers pointed several seats down the table at a girl they'd never seen before. Of course being the first day back there were plenty of people they'd never seen before- the first years who'd just been Sorted hours ago- but this girl, she looked around their age. She had dark red hair and bright green eyes despite their almond shape. Somehow she looked familiar to Harry.

"Who is she?" Hermione asked Fred and George who shrugged. "We don't know." Fred admitted. "This is the first time we've had a student come into the school like this." George added. They all glanced back at her again. "She looks...familiar." Harry decided to admit. "You've seen her before?" Fred asked excitedly. "Yes...no...maybe...I'm not sure..." It was then that Hermione decided to get up and go over to the unknown new girl. "What does she think she's doing?" Ron asked watching her. Harry, Fred, and George shrugged and watched her talk to the girl. Both smiled as they talked and waved as Hermione came back to her seat.

"Hazel." She declared sliding into her seat. "Her name is Hazel." Fred and George made a 'not bad' sort of gesture to each other. "Anything else?" Harry asked, determined to find out why she seemed so familiar to him. Hermione shook her head and glanced at Hazel again. "She seems pretty quiet. Polite but quiet."

"Even _more_ interesting." George said grinning evilly like his brother. Harry, meanwhile, had tuned them out as his internal battle raged on of trying to figure out his memories. The conversation continued around him and he didn't snap out of his daze until he felt Ron shaking him. "Come on lunch is over." Harry nodded and gathered his things quickly so they could head to their next class. In the hall they spotted Hazel again, going the same way as them. She turned the corner- and ran straight into Draco Malfoy.

Both of their books crashed to the floor as they collided and they ended up pressed against each other. When Draco got over his initial shock he roughly shoved her away from him. Harry rushed over with Hermione and Ron following him. They got their in time to watch Draco scream in her face, "Watch where you're going you filthy mudblood!" Hazel opened her mouth but another voice spoke instead.

"Mr. Malfoy." Snape walked past the other students surrounding them and walked over to him. "I do believe what happened here was an accident." He looked back over at Hazel and Draco followed his line of vision. He turned around to find Hazel had picked up both of their books and was holding Draco's out towards him. Draco sneered and took his books back from Hazel without a word. He started to walk off in a huff when Snape grabbed him. "One more thing Mr. Malfoy." Draco turned back around to find Snape looking angrier that he ever had at a student- much less a Slytherin. "Think twice before you call a girl a mudblood again. Especially in front of me." Draco stood, dumbstruck as Snape turned and left. Draco turned back to Hazel, his eyes narrowing carefully. Hazel was watching Snape walk away when she seemed to realize everyone was staring at her. Without another word she pushed past Draco, through the crowd, past Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and followed Snape. Draco followed them both a moment later, muttering to himself. "Her...something's different..." As he passed Harry.

Before anyone could say anything the Prefects (Led by Percy) had come in, ushering everyone to their classes. Ron grabbed Hermione and Harry and dragged them into the empty corridor by their class.

"What was _that_?" He hissed. "Snape just _threatened_ Draco for calling a girl a mudblood. Draco's called plenty of people that! He called _Hermione_ a mudblood! Why would he suddenly care." Ron was so mad his face was turning as red as his hair. "Hold up." Hermione said. "Why do _you_ suddenly care?" She asked. "About Malfoy?" Ron asked. "About _me_." Hermione corrected. Ron's face became even redder-if possible-and began fumbling for words. Hermione and Harry watched him get more flustered with slightly amused expressions before walking into their class, in no mood to further speculate anything.

* * *

__~Chameleon52 2/22/13


	3. An Unexpected Visit

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

**An Unexpected Visit**

Sitting in the common room after classes that day would have been relaxing if Harry and Ron hadn't been getting lectured by Hermione who was milling over piles of books. Ron leaned over to Harry and whispered, "I really wish someone would come in and interrupt her. I could care _less_ who as long as she stops." Ron glanced around the empty common room that only the three of them occupied. Harry rolled his eyes.

Be careful what you wish for Ron.

Just then the Gryffindor common room door burst open. The noise was amplified by the emptiness of the large room. The trio looked up and turned to see who had caused the sudden racket and were extremly displeased with who they saw standing before them. "What Draco?" Ron asked bitterly. "This is the Gryffindor room and you aren't supposed to be here so we don't have to put up with you here-."

"there's something going on at school and I think it involves that girl which links it to Professor Snape but he won't admit to anything so I'm going to find out you guys in?" He asked in a rush. They all blinked at him. "Why would you want _us_ to help _you_?" Harry asked and Ron snorted. "More like why should we?" Draco frowned. "Because Potter, you guys are pretty good at getting past the rules withour getting in trouble or caught." He explained like it was obvious, still glaring at them. "So that explains why you want our help but not why we should do it." Hermione said, walking out from behind her stack of books.

"Oh come off it Granger." Draco said with a sneer. "You mean to tell me you aren't the least bit curious about what's-her-face...?"

"Hazel." Harry, Ron, and Hermione interrupted in unison. "Whatever." Draco replied with an eye roll. "In or out?"

"In." Harry said the exact same time Ron said, "Out." Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock. "Harry!" Ron said sounding hurt that Harry would side with Draco not him. "I'm sorry!" Harry told him. "But he's right, I am curious! You'd be too if she looked familiar-!"

"You've _seen_ her before?" Draco asked, cutting off their argument. Harry shrugged. "Someone that looks like her at least. No idea where." Draco grinned. "Perfect. Follow me." Before Harry could do that Ron grabbed his sleeve. "You want _us_ to trust_ him_?" He whispered to Harry. "No, since there's three of us and one of him. Just bring your wands." Neither of them looked happy about it but they did this and followed Draco down the familiar halls to Snape's Potions classroom.

"We're going to get caught." Hermione said while Draco worked on opening the door. "No we won't." He told her. "Snape's in a meeting with McGonagall. Something about Quidditch I think." He stood upright as he opened the door. "Ladies first." He said looking at Harry and Ron. Hermione just walked inside, muttering "I'm not getting in trouble and getting caught for nothing." Ron and Draco glared at each other and followed her, mumbling to one another while Ron dragged Harry.

Hermione was scanning the shelves while Draco riffled through Snape's desk. Ron was searching the potion racks and every other inch of the classroom when Harry finally spoke up. "Do you guys even know what you're looking for?" He asked the logical question making everyone stop. "We'll know when we find it?" Draco tried. "Brilliant." Ron mumbled. "You know what Weasel-!"

Both of them stopped dead when Hermione dropped a textbook on each of their heads. "Just look." She commanded over their groans of pain. Harry worked beside Draco as they went through Snape's desk again but found nothing of any real importance. "This is pointless." Ron complained. "Well if Potter could remember where he's seen her before." Draco said, leaning against the wall casually. "Seriously how many girls have dark red hair and green eyes?"

"My mom did." Harry said off the top of his head. His eyes widened as he realized what he said. "Oh my god...that's it."

"What's it?" Hermione asked curiously. "Hazel." Harry began. "She looks exactly like my mum."

"Come off it Potter." Draco said. "She does not." Ron turned to him. "How would you know?" He retorted. "How would you?" Draco fired back. "Textbooks." Hermione reminded them, holding one in each hand. Just then they heard voices on the other side of the door. "Hide!" Harry hissed and Draco pulled open a trapdoor and shoved them all inside. He followed a second before the door opened. He left their door open a crack for them to watch the people who had just entered.

Snape closed the door behind Hazel and moved to the front of the room where his desk was. "Don't worry." Draco whispered. "I put everything back in the proper place." Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded in relief and went back to watching.

"All I'm saying is-," Hazel began when Snape stopped her. "Please. Not now." Hazel frowned. "Sev."

Harry, Draco, Hermione, and Ron all looked at each other and mouthed "Sev?" together and continued watching Hazel, extremely confused. Snape sighed. "What?" Hazel sat on the edge of his desk. "Why can't you be nicer to Harry and his friends?" Draco looked at Harry suspiciously. "It is not my fault Harry is exactly like his father." Snape replied, emotionless. "No." Hazel admitted. "But you don't have to be so harsh. It's not his fault either. And James wasn't that bad of a person-."

CRASH.

Snape had dropped a potion bottle and glared at Hazel. "You know nothing." He told her bitterly. She frowned at him. "I know a lot." Snape turned away from her. "Everything you know you learned from me." He said as he would to a class he was teaching. "Not true." Hazel said, walking up to him. "Sirius and Remus were very helpful." Snape turned to her. "You were talking to them? When? Why? How? Where?" He demanded. Hazel shrugged innocently. "Was I not supposed to? She asked. Snape glared. "No. You were not."

"Why not?" Remus and Sirius are good friends. Especially Sirius..." Hazel trailed off, smiling sweetly. Snape just shook his head. "Sirius tried to kill all of you." Hazel rolled her eyes. "Do I have to go over this _again_?" She asked. "Telling me I was wrong and Potter was right? No you don't." He said frowning. Hazel kept smiling at him. "Don't take it personally. We all get it wrong sometimes." Snape looked at her. "Have I told you how much like your mother you are?" Hazel's smile grew. "Only a couple _million_ times." Snape smiled. "Then stop being like her." Hazel hopped off his desk. "Nope." She laughed and walked back to the door with Snape following her.

Once their voices faded the group emerged from their hiding place. Draco turned to the other three. "Believe me now?" He questioned. The other three nodded, looking vaguely disturbed. "What _was_ that?" Ron asked. "Creepy." Harry stated. "That was creepy."

"He _smiled_. Snape _smiled_." Ron went on. "You will never see a stranger sight." Hermione added. "I told you." Draco gloated. Hermione glared at Draco and he grinned even wider. "What?" He asked innocently. "Did I know something you didn't know?" He kept smirking as he left the classroom. By the time Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed Draco was out of sight.

* * *

A/N: Please don't forget to send me feedback, predictions, and questions. Thanks for reading Chapter 3!

~Chameleon52 2/23/13


	4. A Run In

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**A Run In**

She shook her head as she made her way to the Gryffindor common room and dormitories. "I'm going to get caught one of these days." She mumbled to herself. She kept up her fast pace until a voice from behind her said, "Consider that day today." Hazel whipped around, her red hair flying behind her as she came face to face with the _last_ person she wanted to see. He pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and walked closer to her. "Hello Hazel."

"Hello Draco." She replied evenly. His brow furrowed. "How did you know my name?" He asked. "How'd you know mine?" She replied. "Potter." He told her with a sneer remembering. Hazel smiled. "Snape called you Malfoy. I put two and two together." Draco rolled his eyes. "So where have you been?" Hazel bit her lip. "No where." She said unconvincingly. Draco smirked. "You're lying. You snuck out didn't you?" Hazel's eyes got wide. "What? No! Why would I-?"

"Save it." Draco stopped her and started to walk away. "I'm not and idiot and I'm going to tell-."

"Professor Snape gave me detention! I was just going back to the dorm!" Hazel said quickly, grabbing onto his arm and holding him where he was. Draco stopped and stared at her. "Oh really. For what?" Hazel bit her lip again. "I dropped a potion bottle and it shattered and spilled all over his desk." Draco arched an eyebrow. Should he believe her? "Can I go back to the dorm now? I'm really tired." She asked several moments later. "Depends." Draco said. "Can I have my arm back?" Hazel's cheeks turned pink and she released his arm from her grip. "Yeah whatever." Draco said. Hazel nodded. "Thanks." Her face was still pink as she rushed away. Draco paid that no mind as he watched her run off. It wasn't until she was out of sight that Draco remembered the potion bottle Snape had broken while they had been hiding in his office.

Hazel had lied to him.

The next morning Hermione walked into the library to find someone seated at her usual table. She smiled once she saw who it was and sat beside her. "Hey, Hazel." Said girl jumped but smiled when she saw it was Hermione. "Oh hi Hermione. Do you think you could help me with my homework?" Hermione's eyes lit up. The only thing she liked more than learning was teaching. She pulled out some parchment and began explaining it to Hazel who nodded and took careful notes. They worked until breakfast and Hermione took her to the Gryffindor table.

"There you are!" Ron said upon their arrival. Hermione smiled and patted the seat beside her for Hazel. Hazel walked over hesitantly but saw them all smiling encouragingly at her and she sat down. "Guys this is Hazel. Hazel this is Ron Weasely and Harry Potter." Hermione introduced. Hazel smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Harry said. Ron nodded. "Enjoying Hogwarts?" Hazel nodded again. "Some parts more than others." She said casting a glance at the Slytherin table. "Malfoy?" Harry asked following her line of vision. "Git." Hermione said, glaring. "Is he always like that?" Hazel asked innocently. "Yes." The three replied in unison. "We saw what happened the other day." Harry told her. "When he called you a mudblood." Hazel rolled her eyes. "I'm not even a mudblood! I'm a pureblood!" She told them. "And Malfoy's stupidity level is off the charts." Ron said. Hazel laughed slightly. "So who are your parents, Hazel?" Hermione asked, curiously. Before she could answer, however, the owls flew in with everyone's mail. Hedwig flew over to Harry with a letter as another owl came to Hazel. They each took their letters and the owls flew off. Harry frowned as her read his and Hazel bit her lip at hers. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and waited to see if either of them would reveal what their letters said.

Harry cleared his throat as he stuffed his letter away. "So...your parents Hazel?" Hazel also put her letter away. "Um...oh yeah. Well my dad...hm...he looks a lot like you Harry." She said tilting her head to the side. Harry was looking at her just as intently. "Harry didn't you tell us Hazel reminded you of your mum?" Ron asked while eating. "Yeah." Harry said still watching Hazel. Their matching green eyes never left the others. Hazel coughed and looked away after a while. Harry blinked a few times and turned away. Hermione poked Hazel in the side the side and leaned over by her ear. "Malfoy's staring at you." She whispered. Hazel looked over and sure enough she met Draco's eyes. He glared at her and looked away abruptly. Hazel sighed and pushed her plate away.

"See you in class." She told Hermione, Ron, and Harry as she left the Great Hall. "Strange girl." Ron commented. "Pretty quiet like Hermione said." Harry told them with a nod at Ron's statement. "I'm still wondering about that conversation she had with Snape though. And how he seemed to defend her." Ron added. "The git's following her." Hermione said. They turned in their chairs to see Draco also leaving the Great Hall. "Let's go." Harry said, getting to his feet. They caught up to him just outside the doors and grabbed him. "What do you think you're doing?" Harry and Draco asked at the same time. "Did you not get my letter Potter?" Hermione and Ron looked at Harry. "That letter was from _him_?" Hermione asked. Harry pulled it out and handed it to them.

"So she lied to you." Ron said when he finished reading. "So what?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Slow much? That girl is trouble and I intend to find out what's going on with her." Ron laughed. "Figure out what's going on with her? You? You couldn't even figure out she was a pureblood!" He declared. Draco narrowed his eyes. "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked. "It proves, without a doubt, that you are a brainless git." Hermione said matter-of-factly. Draco rolled his eyes. "Sure Granger." He started to walk away again when Harry called out to him.

"For us being the people you hate-Hazel included-we sure do take up most of your day don't we? By choice even." Draco stopped walking but didn't face them or say anything. He resumed walking a moment later without a word.

"Think he's still going after Hazel?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head. "He'd never catch up to her by now anyway." Hermione scoffed and turned back to the Great Hall. "She's _way_ out of his league anyway."

* * *

~Chameleon52 2/24/13


	5. An Argument

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**An Argument**

When Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked into Potion's the next day they saw Hazel seated at a table alone. She was staring at the wall, a blank expression on her face. They paid her little mind as they got seated. Snape stood at the front of the room waiting for the rest of the class to arrive. When Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle showed up-talking loudly-Crabbe and Goyle sat at their usual table, but Draco sat beside Hazel. She didn't even notice until he shook her shoulder.

"Huh? Hi...oh...Draco." She said, coming out of her daze. "Hello Hazel." He said sounding polite. She eyed him carefully and pushed her hair back. "Can I help you?" She asked with a slight edge in her voice. "I wanted to apologize for calling you a mudblood." He said, earnestly. She shot straight up and stared at him. "Um...apology accepted." Hazel told him, slightly put off by his new attitude. Draco smiled. "I heard that you are in fact a pureblood." Hazel nodded. "I am." She stated.

"Mind if I ask about your parents?" Hazel shrugged. "Ask away." Draco smiled again. "What do they do?" He asked, simply. Hazel bit her lip. "Nothing." She told him. Snape was watching them out of the corner of his eye. "Nothing? What does that mean?" Draco asked, honestly confused. "It means exactly that. Nothing." She replied. Draco frowned. "That doesn't make any sense." He told her. "It makes plenty of sense." She retorted. "How?" He demanded. "How does 'nothing' make _any_ sense at all?" She slammed her hand on the table and turned to face him completely. "Well when your parents are _dead_ and you're an _orphan_ it makes a lot of sense!" She snapped. The whole class had gone quiet and stared at her while she glared at Draco whose mouth was opening and closing like a fishes as he looked at Hazel, trying to think of something to say in response. "Forget it." She said getting up. Draco got up too, intending to follow her. "Hazel-." He got to the door when Snape stopped him and went out instead.

No one said anything-not even Crabbe and Goyle-as they waited to see if they would come back.

* * *

"Hazel!" Snape called out as he grabbed the girls wrist. She spun around to face him. "What?!" Hazel seemed to be on the verge of tears. Snape sighed. "Don't mind Draco he didn't mean to offend you." Hazel shook her head. "It's not that! I didn't care! He's a stupid git I know! What bothers me is that I finally get to be surrounded by other people and I have to lie to them and sneak around! I'm sick of it!" She complained loudly. Hazel was obviously struggling to keep her volume down and her tears in. "Hazel, I know but, for your own sake and everyone else's you need to. I know it's hard and seems unfair but it's better like this. Trust me." Snape told her, trying to calm her down. "I do trust you. It's myself I don't trust." She said. "Yourself is who you should trust the most." Snape told her. Hazel bit her lip. "Will you be coming back to class?" He asked gently. She nodded. "Can I have a minute?" She asked even though she didn't wait for an answer before running to the bathroom.

Snape walked back into his classroom to find it deathly silent. Draco was seated back beside Crabbe and Goyle with his head in his hands. When he heard Snape walk back in the room his head shot up and he met Snape's eyes. Snape nodded at him and Draco look relieved. His classmates seemed surprised he actually cared about another person's well-being but Draco didn't care. He managed to get through the rest of class and hung back once it was over. Hazel hadn't shown up again like she had said she would and Snape was worried but covered it as Draco approached him.

"Professor Snape I honestly had no intention of upsetting her." He told him. Snape looked at him mildly surprised. "Mr. Malfoy it's quite alright. I have spoken to her and you're not what upset her." Draco nodded but didn't seem to believe it wasn't his fault. "Mr. Malfoy...why do you care about her so much?" Snape asked, voicing his thoughts. Draco blinked. "Who said I cared?" He asked carelessly. "I did and so did everyone else. If any other girl had ran out of this room and it was believed to be your fault you would be dying of laughter. But you didn't do that." Draco just stood there taking in what Snape said and realizing it was all true. He shook his head. "Whatever, look I really don't care as long as I'm not in trouble. I'll be going to my next class now." He turned and walked out of the classroom without a single look back.

No one saw Hazel for the rest of the day. By the time dinner rolled around Harry, Hermione, and Ron were getting worried. Of course Fred and George were spreading gossip all over the school which earned them some disapproving looks from Percy. They were beginning to get antsy when Dumbledore entered the Great Hall and walked over to where they were seated. "Harry I'd like you to come with me please." He said. Harry stood and so did Ron and Hermione. "Could we come too?" Ron asked. Dumbledore nodded. "Quickly though this is urgent." They all exchanged looks and followed Dumbledore out of the hall all the way to his office. Inside were Snape, McGonagall, and Hazel. Hazel looked slightly ill and was sat in one of the chairs, Snape hovering over her protectively.

"Harry we have some strange news to tell you." Dumbledore announced. Harry nodded and Dumbledore went on. "I'm sure you all have noticed there are some..._odd_ circumstances surrounding Hazel here." Everyone-including Hazel-nodded. "And I'm afraid it's about to get even weirder. Harry, does she look familiar to you?" Harry nodded slowly. "Well yes. She reminds me of my mum sir." He told Dumbledore who nodded. "Hazel?" The girl in question looked up. "He looks like my dad." She said quietly. Dumbledore nodded again and looked between the two of them. "I'm not quite sure how to say this other than to just come out with it." Dumbledore turned his gaze solely on Harry now. "Harry, I'd like to introduce you to your sister Hazel Potter-the other Potter child."

* * *

~Chameleon52 2/24/13


	6. Explanations and Secrets

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter  
Also I'm dedicating this chapter to Doclover who has been a consistant reviewer on this story since I uploaded it. I love you and thanks so much! :)

* * *

**Explanations And Secrets**

Harry stood, frozen in place and stared at Hazel who merely sat in her chair, shaking. Hermione was the first to break the silence. "Hazel...You knew didn't you?" Hazel looked up. "I've known all my life." She admitted. "How?" Harry asked once he found his voice. Hazel, Dumbledore, and McGonagall all looked at Snape who was watching Harry. Ron and Hermione looked at each other as confused as Harry was. "We don't understand..." Ron said. Dumbledore sat as his desk. "I believe I'll let you handle this one Severus." Hazel looked up at Snape and nodded. "Fine." Snape agreed. "I'm not quite sure where to start though." Hazel sat up straight. "Might I suggest the night Harry and I almost died, Sev?" Snape looked down at her. "Would you like to tell it?" He asked but a smile was playing on his face. "Sure." Hazel said. "Stop me if it's wrong since I have no memory of these things and have just heard them from you though." She said, sticking her tongue out at him. Snape rolled his eyes as Hazel started speaking.

"So everyone basically knew that Voldemort was going to come after James and Lily, including James and Lily. When they had us," She pointed to herself and Harry. "They didn't want anyone to know we existed. Clearly for Harry that didn't work out so well. Mum and dad kept both of us hidden in a secret room nonetheless I was just kept in their more often than you were. So when Voldemort came you were in the line of fire. Mum died for both of us and protected us all the same though. No one knew about me so when Hagrid came for you, your what he got. I probably would have died anyway. Had Snape not have shown up."

"Back up." Harry said. "Snape? That Snape?" He pointed at Severus who still stood behind Hazel. "Yes that Snape. Let me tell the story." Hazel said. Harry closed his mouth and listened as she continued. "You see Snape and Lily were old friends. They knew each other before and while they were at Hogwarts. Once here they met James, Remus, and Sirius."

"You forgot Peter." Snape added. "I feel that we _all_ should forget Peter. He doesn't deserve to be Wormtail or be one of the Marauders." Hazel looked at Harry. "You know about them right? Padfoot, Moony, and Prongs? Sirius, Remus, and James respectively?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded. "Okay good. So yeah they were best friends and their favorite pastime was tormenting Snape. Anyway a lot of awful stuff happened, Snape and Lily stopped being friends, and in the end we've got James and Lily Potter. Following?" She asked Harry seeing the expression on his face. "For the most part." He said. "Okay feel free to ask questions. Anyway Snape still wanted to make sure Lily was okay when he heard about Voldemort and he talked to Dumbledore about getting them protection." Dumbledore and Snape looked at each other but no one interrupted Hazel. "He went to check on her of course- that awful night- but he didn't get there until after Voldemort and Hagrid. He went through the remains, looking for anything that survived Voldemort." She paused. "He didn't expect to find me."

"That's for sure." Snape said. "But when the most powerful wizard ever just killed two adult wizards you don't expect to find a living child like I'm sure Hagrid has said many times." Harry nodded remembering when Hagrid had first gotten him from the Dursley's. "Wait..." Hermione began. "Harry has his scar from Voldemort's attack. What about you Hazel?" She asked. Hazel pushed her bangs out of her face and rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand until a lightning bolt became visible. "Snape's been having me cover it since I was little. I'm safer this way." Harry narrowed his eyes. "Wait...are you saying...you've been raised by _Snape_?" Hermione and Ron gaped at Hazel and waited for her reply. "You would know if you all would let me finish the story!" They all quieted again. "Thank you. Now of course Snape took me out of there immediately but what could he do? If anyone found out about me it wouldn't take long before all of the wizard world knew about another Potter child. Which also meant Voldemort. Snape wasn't about to let that happen. So he hid me. For thirteen years. I finally convinced him to let me come to Hogwarts since I had never had any interaction with other people or been trained in how to use magic other than what he taught me. So yes Snape raised me. Any questions?" Hazel finished.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had thousands of questions of course but all they could do was stand there with their jaws on the floor. Hazel looked from Snape, to McGonagall, to Dumbledore. "I guess they can ask when they're ready?" The professors nodded and Hazel slumped back in her chair. "Thank you Hazel. Would you like to go to the nurse now?" Dumbledore asked. Hazel nodded and got to her feet. She quickly rushed from Dumbledore's office without another word of glance at Harry. Harry turned to Dumbledore. "It's true? I have a sister?" He asked still in shock. Dumbledore nodded. "It's all very true Harry. Which is why it is imperative that all of you," His gaze moved to Hermione and Ron. "Not tell anyone about this. Are we clear?" The Golden Trio nodded, mutely. Dumbledore offered them a smile. "I know it's a lot but I think it will sink in soon enough. Keep an eye on her for us." Harry looked at Snape who had remained silent but was looking at Harry like he would kill him if he didn't watch out for Hazel. "I will." Harry promised. "Sister or friend I'll look out for her." Dumbledore grinned. "Good. You all may go to your dorm now. Hermione if Hazel isn't back in the morning please check on her would you?" Hermione nodded and the three filed out of the room.

Before they reached the dorms, however, they saw Draco in the hall. They were going to avoid him except he saw them too and walked over. "What Draco?" Hermione asked. Her voice was laced with exhaustion and slight annoyance as they stopped in front of him. He nodded his head in the direction of another hall. "She walked by here a little while ago. Went to the nurse." He sounded concerned. "Did you guys see her?" They were confused at how he seemed to care but shook it of to them imagining things. Their heads were spinning after all. "We saw her. She's fine." Harry said. "She just seems to have a stomach flue." Hermione added. Draco nodded. "Okay. Thanks." He headed down the direction they had just come from and disappeared.

"That was weird." Hermione stated. Ron made a face. "Why don't we discuss it later?" He asked. Harry and Hermione nodded and they rushed back to the common room. Inside they found Fred and George no doubt working on a new prank. They both looked up as they entered and smiled. "Hey guys." Fred greeted. "What's up?" George asked looking them over. "Study to hard?" The trio forced themselves to smile at the twins. "Yeah." Hermione said. "That girl Hazel got sick." Harry told them. Their faces changed from glee to concern. "She is? Is she okay?" They asked. Harry, Ron, and Hermione blinked. "Er...yeah." Ron told them. "Why?"

"Well after Hermione went and talked to her at lunch that day we decided to get to know her." George said. "Yeah we became pretty close for only knowing her a few days. She likes us and we like her." Fred added smiling. "Ginny's our only sister so it's nice having another girl for us to fuss over." George told them and Fred laughed. "Yeah she thinks we're hilarious. Which we are of course." They each had identical grins on their faces. "We'll have to visit her in the morning, Fred." George told his twin. "No doubt." He agreed. Harry, Ron, and HErmione shook their heads in amusement. "See you tomorrow guys." Hermione said and the Golden Trio headed up the stairs and to their beds. They were asleep before their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to send questions and feedback! I'm not going to be updating until I get more reviews because I feel like I'm doing it just for myself and then there's no point to it. So please remember to review even if you didn't like it as long as you give criticism and aren't just mean. Thanks for reading! :)

~Chameleon52 2/26/13


	7. Wake Up Calls

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter  
Q&A: Doclover- Quite possibly but not for a while in the plot. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

**Wake Up Calls**

When Hazel woke up the next morning she thought she must be sicker than she had even thought. She blinked a few times but she was still seeing double. The faces above her smiled and said, "Hazel." at the same and she understood. A smile slowly crept across her face. "Hi Fred. George." Hazel tried to sit up but the twins pushed her back down. "Don't. You need to rest." Fred instructed. "How did you guys know I was here?" She asked. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione told us." George said. Hazel's eyes flew open again and she sat up. "What?" She demanded then regretted it when her head started spinning. They pushed her back down again and calmed her. "We saw them come into the common room. Hermione said you were here with a stomach ache." George told her slowly. "Oh." Hazel simply replied rubbing her head. She had thought they had told them about their conversation with Dumbledore. Fred and George's faces twisted in equal looks of concern. "You alright?" They asked. Hazel nodded slightly. "Yeah I think I just need to sleep more." Hazel gave them a bright smile that they returned. "Okay." Fred said. "We'll see you later." They gave her mischievous winks and filed out. She rolled her eyes and waved as they left. Once they were out of sight Hazel let her head drop onto the pillow below her and sighed.

She must have dozed off because when she woke up again the room was much brighter and a new figure was by her side. At first she thought it was one of the twins or Harry but upon hearing the person speak she knew she was wrong.

"Morning sleeping beauty. I was beginning to think you wouldn't be waking up." Draco said. Hazel sat up slowly and looked at him. "Why are you here?" She questioned. Draco looked at her with almost pained look on his face. "Er...Potter told me you were sick...after yesterday I thought...I figured...just...I'm sorry for upsetting you. Okay?" Hazel merely blinked at him. "It's not your fault. I mean it wasn't you." Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah that's what Snape said." He told her. "Well it's true. I'm fine really." Hazel assured, wondering why he would bother coming to see her. "Then why are you in here?" He questioned. "Harry told you. I'm sick at my stomach. It happens." Hazel brushed off quickly. "Well I- What is it?" Draco had been watching her face and saw when a fearful look came across her face and her eyes became the size of dinner plates. Her hand flew to her mouth. "I-I think I'm gonna be sick."

No sooner were the words out of her mouth that she jumped up and ran to the bathroom. By the time Draco had noticed and followed Hazel was already bent over the toilet and heaving everything in her stomach into it. Draco ran to her side and swept her hair out of her face. He held it back as she threw up. When she was finally done and pushed herself back away from it he draped her hair down her back, away from her face. Draco stood and wet a cloth rag and came back to wipe her face clean. When he pulled back she was giving him a confused look. Draco walked to the sink to rinse off the rag. "What's with that look?" Hazel shook her head and got up, her legs shaking. "Why are you taking care of me?" She asked, flushing the toilet. Draco shrugged. "Don't get use to it. As I'm sure Miss Know It All has told you I'm not a good guy." Hazel walked over to him. "You don't seem that bad." She walked out of the bathroom and got a bottle of water. She came back in and gurgled for a moment. "Trust me I am." Draco said as she spit in the sink. "Who ever said I was a good girl?" She questioned. She strode out of the room leaving a puzzled look on Draco's face.

"Of course you are. You're in Gryffindor. I'm in Slytherin. That's how it works." He said, following her. She mumbled something as she got back in the bed. "What was that?" Draco asked. Hazel pulled the blanket over her head. "Get out." She told him. "Gladly." Draco said and walked out of the room. Once she heard the door close Hazel threw the covers off and ran to the Gryffindor common room. By the time she dressed and left it was lunch time. She quickly turned and ran to the Great Hall. When Fred and George spotted her they rushed over immediately. "There she is!" They declared, picking her up. Hazel laughed as they carried her to a seat and plopped her down it in. "Why thank you but I can walk guys." She said with a smile. "And people are staring." Hermione declared. Ginny grinned. "You know Fred and George. It's all about theatrics." The twins nodded eagerly and sat on either side of Hazel. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny all sat on the opposite side of them. "So how are you feeling?" Hermione asked. "We would have come to see you but the twins insisted they do it." Hazel smiled at them. "I'm much better thanks."

"Uh oh." The twins said. "Snape alert." Hazel looked up and met eyes with their teacher. Harry, Ron, and Hermione spun around continued to look back and forth as subtly as they could. "And he's coming this way..." George mumbled. "Oh. Joy." Fred added only a moment later. Snape approached their table. "Potter. Hazel." Snape seemed to add Hazel's name like and afterthought when both looked up just to the name Potter. "Come with me please." He instructed. Hazel and Harry looked at each other, stood, and followed Snape out of the Great Hall.

"What's up?" Hazel asked casually once they were in the hall. Harry couldn't help but stare at her and wonder how she could be so calm around _Snape_. Of all people-Snape. "Well you're the Potter children. Now that you're together we have some thins to run through." Snape told them. Hazel rolled her eyes. "We already know not to tell anyone, Sev." She reminded him with a slight smile. "Ask your brother these students have a way of finding things out." Hazel and Harry looked at each other. "Brother..." They said together. "I've never had a brother before." Hazel stated. "I've never been called brother or had a sister." Harry said. "This is going to take some getting use to." Hazel smiled. "But I like it." Harry nodded and hugged her.

"You both have always had a sibling you just were not always aware." Snape stated, snapping them out of their hug. Hazel giggled. "Good point Sev." Snape stopped walking and turned to her. His eyes shifted from her to Harry and he sighed. "You two..." Hazel's brow furrowed. "What is it?" She asked. Harry looked equally confused but remained silent as Snape looked back at them. "You both look exactly like each of your parents." He stated. Neither Potter looked surprised having clearly heard this over and over again. The three continued walking when Hazel spoke. "I thought Harry had my moms eyes? And I've seen pictures of James he had square glasses not round ones." Harry looked at her. This wasn't the first time Hazel had spoken so confidently about their parents past and Harry couldn't help but wonder how much she truly knew and how she knew it. Clearly Snape but was there anything else? Snape meanwhile was rolling his eyes. "Okay Harry maybe not _exactly_ but the resemblance is remarkable. Happy now?" Hazel smiled and skipped along beside him. "Very. Where are we headed?" Snape smiled. "Guess."

"I have a better idea." Hazel declared, coming to a stop. "What?" Snape and Harry asked. She simply grinned. "Follow me." And Hazel took off like a shot down the corridor. "HAZEL!" Snape shouted while Harry laughed and ran after her. Snape groaned and followed them with reluctance. It took Harry forever to catch up and when he did he crashed into her and they both tumbled to the ground with a loud thud! By the time Snape caught up the two were rolling across the floor howling with laughter. Snape sighed and leaned against the wall, watching. Hazel pushed Harry so he fell back on his stomach and she climbed onto his back. "Woah!" She yelled as Harry stood up and lifted her onto his back, piggy back style. "Are we going for a ride sis?" He asked. She nodded and he rode around with her until they had to go to class.

Whatever Snape had wanted them for was lost along with Harry and Hazel and Snape's thoughts as he watched them laughing and couldn't help but think of his own days at Hogwarts.

* * *

~Chameleon52 3/3/13


End file.
